Weakness
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Post Trust No One! Reyes offers Scully the comfort she so desperately needs. Scully/Reyes with hints of Mulder/Scully FEMSLASH


Okay this is my first true X-Files fic! I have a Bones/X-Files x-over on myfandoms but this is the first time I've written one that was all X-Files so please be nice. I feel like it may be missing something that I originally wanted but I think it's still pretty good as is and if it's missing something I'll write another version of the story when I realize what's missing!

* * *

I was half laying and half sitting there in my bed, holding a sleeping William closely, when I heard my door slowly swing open and then close. I knew it was Monica even before she appeared in my bedroom. She slowly walked towards me and reached for William, and I let her take him. She carried him away silently laying him in his nursery before coming back to me. She kneeled in front of me and she looked up and saw my eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Dana," She whispered softly as she slowly slid into bed next to me and wrapped her arm around my waist and I slowly began to relax. Her breasts gently rubbed against by back, soothing me. I enjoyed the comfort she was offering me with her soft loving touch, and slowly I began to lean into her warmth allowing her to place a hand on my stomach. The simple touch didn't keep me relaxed for long, and soon my mind was once again rushing with thoughts of Mulder and I became tense. "Dana," She whispered softly yet again. Her soft voice tickled my ear and my sudden arousal caused all thoughts of Mulder to vanish from my mind. "You're tense," She whispered, as the hand that had been gently resting on my stomach crawled upward to begin undoing my buttons, and I let her.

The feeling of her slender fingers on my stomach and upwards towards my breasts made me tingle with anticipation. Slowly she slid the garment off and it became lost in the sheets as she rolled me onto my stomach and allowed her fingers to dance along my spine. She began to gently massage my back and I released a soft groan as the tension slipped away from me. She soon followed the trail her fingers had taken with her warm wet lips, and the soft feather light kisses made me groan my approval and slowly she rolled me onto my back again and her lips captured my throat, and soon my breasts. She took my pebbled nipples into her mouth and suckled gently causing me to whimper. My hands were sliding up and down her body as she continued to lavish my erect nipples.

My hands soon came to rest on her hips and when they did she looked up at me and as our eyes locked I became lost. Her eyes were darker than usual and I saw the lust in them as well as the lust mirrored in my own eyes. Her lips slowly locked on mine and I groaned into her mouth as I slowly slipped my hands beneath her t-shirt. I was tracing invisible patterns on her abdomen as we continued to kiss. Moments later we were both gasping for air and it was then that I pulled the shirt off over her head and the sound of my name met my ears as she slowly leaned down and our breasts rubbed together. Slowly her lips recaptured mine and our breasts continued to rub pleasantly together. Her hands slowly inched closer to my waist and upon their arrival they made quick work of my tied pants and soon I was kicking them the rest of the way off, and her hands were running along my inner thigh teasingly, before quickly tearing off my panties.

She cautiously slid a single digit into my wet heat, and I released a loud groan, in response to her soft touch. One digit quickly became two and finally three, and she applied pressure to my needy clit, with her thumb. After the addition of the second slender digit I became numb. All of the pain caused by Mulder's absence slipped away as Monica stroked my slick walls, and with each stroke of her skilled fingers I released a moan of approval. Her skilled fingers in my heat, her hot breath in my ear, and her wet tongue on my nipples had each offered me all the comfort that I so desperately needed. She looked up into my eyes and I knew that she saw the need that rested there, and soon her lips were capturing mine once again. Slowly I felt her warm fingers slip out of my entrance and up to my aroused nipples, and slowly she began pinching and suckling each hardened bud, and I threw my head back as the pleasure overwhelmed me. I was so close now and I was certain that Monica new from my body language, and sure enough she knew. Before I knew it she was licking me softly and my fingers gripped her hair tightly as she delved into my heat with her tongue, tasting my sweet overwhelming arousal. The feeling of her lips encompassing my clit nearly threw me over the edge she suckled and nibbled gently at the muscle before allowing her tongue to slip inside my heat. The sensations that ran through my body as I came into her mouth were indescribable. I screamed her name as my orgasm hit me and the smile that graced her lips when she moved to lie on top of me brought a smile to my own lips.

Monica held me in her arms as I fell into a comfortable and dreamless sleep. She had given me everything that I could have ever needed in her simple touches, and she had quelled my burning desires and my need to be touched, and when I opened my eyes again, she was still there, only now she had William in her arms. I felt safe and comfortable in her embrace, the three of us together felt like family.


End file.
